Advances in the field of biotechnology have given rise to significant advances in the treatment of previously-intractable diseases such as cancer, genetic diseases, arthritis and AIDS. Many such advances involve the administration of oligonucleotides and other nucleic acids to a subject, particularly a human subject. The administration of such molecules via parenteral routes has been shown to be effective for the treatment of diseases and/or disorders. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,978, Jan. 21, 1997 to Draper et al., which discloses intravitreal injection as a means for the direct delivery of antisense oligonucleotides to the vitreous humor of the mammalian eye. See also, Robertson, Nature Biotechnology, 1997, 15:209 and Anon., Genetic Engineering News, 1997, 15:1, each of which discuss the treatment of Crohn's disease via intravenous infusions of antisense oligonucleotides. Oligonucleotides and other nucleic acids have been administered via non-traumatic (non-parenteral) routes such as oral or rectal delivery or other mucosal routes only with difficulty. Facile non-parenteral administration of oligonucleotides and other nucleic acids offers the promise of simpler, easier and less injurious administration of such nucleic acids without the need for sterile procedures and their concomitant expenses, e.g., hospitalization and/or physician fees. There thus remains a need to provide compositions and methods to enhance the alimentary availability of novel drugs such as oligonucleotides. It is desirable that such new compositions and methods provide for the simple, convenient, practical and optimal alimentary delivery of oligonucleotides and other nucleic acids.